User blog:Savage Samurai/Wario vs King Dedede Commentary
The reason they wanted to do this episode is because it is ridiculous (2:05). It's a match between two very absurd characters (which is bound to happen when the combatants are from Mario and Kirby). *The weirdest thing Ben found out about Wario was his malleability (2:35). Specifically how he gets a lot of his abilties from getting hit. *Ben and Chad do not know if this is the first time they have analysed a fart. *According to Chad, the Windbreaker is not the first thing he's made in Wiz's lab. The problem is if it works or Wiz knew about it (4:15). Ben then brings up the possibility of more of Boomstick's inventions to become his own version of a scientist. *Josh had flashbacks when editing this episode (4:30). Specifically flashbacks to the episode of Desk of DEATH BATTLE! where he put so much fart noises in the episode focused on Black Panther's super senses and it was just really gross. *Chad actually didn't know who was going to win the fight when Luis started animating (6:05). He came into work and asked Luis what fight he was working on and it was Wario VS Dedede. And because he's a Dedede main he asked if he won. Of course the answer was REDACTED. *Chad probably won't be on next week's Death Battle Cast because he'll be watching Endgame (7:00). *Josh says that without the farts, editing Dedede's rundown was super easy, barely an inconvenience (8:50). In all seriousness though, it's always difficult finding stock music for each character but he was happy with Dedede's music. Chad notes that music does play a large role in how entertaining a video is, especially when it's just two characters standing around and talking. *Ben loves the Masked Dedede persona just because it simultaneously looks lame and awesome (10:50). On a similar note, he likes the rocket-powered hammer. *Ben says that cute characters that are overpowered (like Kirby) is exactly what death battle was made for; overanalysing cartoon characters (12:40). Especially if they're up against a really hardcore serious character. *Ben wants to see if anyone can actually list off all the characters in the crowd (14:35). *It was Thac's idea to use Dedede's arena but also make it a cage match (15:00). *The reason why the combatants are in their Super Forms is because while, generally in a fight the stakes raise as they use their Super Forms, that wasn't really the case here. The stakes are all over the place and their greatest feats are actually done in their base forms so they decided to experiment a little (15:40). *Ben's favorite part in the animation is the part where it looks like Dedede's won and then Wario gets stuck in his mouth, causing everyone to react frightened before Wario farts inside him (16:50). *Chris, one of the audio leads on the episode, hadn't watched it for a few days. And when he did watch it with them, there was a point where he just couldn't stop laughing. Because they had watched it so many times, it wasn't funny anymore so it was kind of like confirmation that the episode was as funny as they wanted it to be (17:00). *One thing that did bother Luis when they were animating was the fact that at a certain point one of Wario's ass cheeks was smaller than the other one (18:40). *The former character in the next episode of death battle has been highly requested for years (20:30). He also expresses interest in doing more characters of the same type/genre. Category:Blog posts